John Verideo
John Verideo is a late coming ITW author who originaly went by the name of Psycoboy99. Though he started out rather poorly, he eventualy got better in his writing and story telling. Morphs John and most of his frirnds are morphs: Part animal, part human. They tend to have the same characteristics of the animal they are, though they still have plenty of human characteristics. As for John, he's a cross between a fox and cyote, making him look like a fennec fox. His mother is an average red fox wile his father is a cyote. As for the rest of his family, they mostly consists of foxes and cyotes, though the younges in the family is also a cyote-fox. ITW History A boy named Psycoboy Before John Verideo came into being, there was a young boy named Psycoboy99. He was a lurker at first who grew fond of the ITW topics and wanted to join in himself. His attempts at story telling were on par with bad self insert fanfics. He started to improve eventualy, but he was still quite young and inexpirenced. The begining of a Beautiful friendship After a wile, Psycoboy had started up AIM conversations with KDRio. The two shortly became friends, which in turn helped John improve his writing skills and character development. Death of the Psyco Eventualy, Psycoboy was writen out of the intire plot all together in a Room Mates topic. This led to the birth of John Verideo. It was also a strong turning point in writing as this new avatar character had more of a swordsman and magic user thing going for him. Even so, his writeing was still shaky, but he started to come up with original ideas and his writing style began to improve. He soon became a regular on the ITW topics, even though he was still small time. Estate Games John's skills improved greatly by this point. Development over his characters were still shakey, but there were alot of improvment made to his main character, John. He made it through the two topics pretty well, but things took a turn for the worst. During an IM session between KDRio, Derek, SM and a few others, John losst his temper and started throwing insaults directed at Derek. This drove a wedge between John and Derek. However, this was just the start. Cataclysm It was at this point that things began to really go down hill. During an Im session with several people, it was told that the overtime topic was going to be a test of sorts. This threw John into a panic, which caused him to leak the information to APZ in an attempt to help him improve. In the end, it backfired against him as APZ told Derek that John had told them about the plan. Needless to say, it pretty much caused a huge strain on John as it caused massive distrust tword him. This also brought on John's innital distrust of Derek. This also caused the quality in John's writing to greatly suffer. As a resault, John droped from the contest all togeather because for him, the fun was torn away. The Final Slaughter and Eclipse Island Eventualy, Mad Steve had created a new ITW topic titled "If They Were Trying to Wake Me up.(Final Slauter)" During which, John began a collaberation work with Kevin. Freshly recoverd from the Estate games, John was in better form with this ITW as he was able to take it easy on his ideas and character development. It also helped bring the group back togeather. As a resault, the Eclipse games have started up, and things are looking quite good. The Ogre A bit of a footnote, really. It was a project started by John as an attempts at an ITW. Though it wasn't a success, it was rather well received by those who participated. Still, procrastinatrion and lack of an audience was it's downfall. ITW Games Participated in *If they were trying to wake me up(Series by Mad Steave and the one by KDRio) *If They Were Escaping From the Yeti! *If They Were Stealing From Me... oh yeah *If They Were Stealing From Me Again! *APZ's ITWs (The cyberspace one and the convoy one.) Games Overseen *Don't wake the angry ogre. ITW Character Avatars *John Verideo *Psycoboy99(Non-existant) Main Characters *Rix Burns *Cally Bourne Support *Florra Winters *Keedo *James Verideo *Scaon Lorecrow *Tancher Uzinu *Rin Burns *Tundra Winters *Anna Verideo *Chassi Verideo *Jenn Verideo *Misty Verideo *Leon Verideo *Jean Verideo *Venel Verideo *Dogs Windhart *Sky Windhart *Samiel Hereda Villans None... yet. Misc notes *John draws alot of inspiration from Videogames, anime, cartoons and online reviewers. He tries to give his characters and stories a comical twist. *John is a sucker for the goody two-shoes kind of person. Category:Users